A Whole Lot Of Adventures
by Pricat
Summary: After drinking slushies with syrup, the minions have a lot of adventures but wake up in the lab not reme,Bering until Dave and Kevin start telling the girls, so expect a lot of antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This story idea has been in my head since last week, since my cousin's husband Stuart and I came up with it randomly, and it is very fun but was trying to write it, and now I have foubd a way to do it, plus with it being four days until DM3 comes out, I felt like it was the right time.**

 **In this story, after drinking slushies with syrup, a lot of adventures happen which the Minions don't remember but Dave and Kevin start to, telling the girls which is going to be one heck of a story, so hope you all like plus this is going to be hilarious but don't know how long this is going to be.**

* * *

"Wait, what the heck is going on here, why is there a rocket car on the roof, a flock of dragons, among otjer things in the lab and don't plead the fifth!" Gru said as he along with Lucy had just entered the lab, seeing a lot of minions and brain boosted purple minions under a sugar hangover, which surprised them.

"Ugh, we don't remember, dad, we just woke up!" Dave said to them, as Edith was impressed, seeing the chaos in the lab wanting to know what had happened last night, making Lucy sigh.

"Go play, or do something, while we handle this, alright?" she said, seeing her leave.

Gru was tending to the minions and brain boosted purple minions, giving them pain killers, while also trying to clean up the mess, curious himself, finding magic wands as well, hoping when the minions felt better, they would tell him or the girls plus guessed that Edith had seen already, sighing.

* * *

Later the next day or that early evening, some of the minions were feeling a little better, like zDave and Kevin who were with the girls in their room, because they were curious about what they along with the other minions had done, making them grin.

"Well, I guess it starts with the rocket car, and yes, it's gonna be one heck of a story." Kevin said.

Edith was already excited, plus one of the baby dragons were on Agnes's lap beside Lucky.

"This is gonna be good, I can tell, plus with zGru and zLucy cleaning up, this is helping all of us." Edith said, making Margo get it guessing it would give her middle sister ideas.

They saw a foam finger with California on it, which was making both male minions begin to remember...


	2. Building A Rocket Car

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope everybody is enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Dave and Kevin tell the girls about how they built the rocket car that zGru foubd, was for a demolition derby, which is a pretty epic reason.**

 **I love where this is going because a lot of mischief can ensue.**

* * *

"You said, that the rocket car was involved, in the first thing you did, so how did it get wrecked or dented?" Margo asked Dave and Kevin that night, since she and her sisters were curious, plus Edith was anxious to hear.

"On a mission, right?" Edith asked, seeing Botj male minions shake their heads.

"More like a demolition derby." Dave said making Edith's eyes widen in awe.

"Wait, what's a demolition derby?" Agnes asked, since she was six and a half.

"It's a crazy race, and the last car standing wins." Kevin told them, making their jaws drop.

"This is gonna be good." Edith said, wanting popcorn.

* * *

 _It was night and the minions and brain boosted minions were at their local grocery store, seeing the slushie machine getting an idea, to make slushies with nothing but syrup, unaware of the chaos it could cause._

 _"Yeah, let's do it, it's gonna be a lot of fun, you know?" Kevin said as they were doing so, but they were loving them, gigglimg and feeling in the mood for adventures, plus seeing the pister for a demolition derby made them excited._

 _"Let's go, as those things are awesome!" Kevin said seeing the otjers agree going to California,as they had watched demo,it ion derbies before especially the brain boosted purple minions in the family, so knew how awesome but nuts they could get giving the minions Anotjer idea._

 _"We don't have a car to enter, in the race, so we can build one, you know?" Stuart said._

 _They liked that idea since minions could build anything from a plane to that awesome bike they'd made Agnes using spare parts, and their creation was looking pretty cool, deciding that since building the car had been Stuart's idea, he should drive it in the race making them excited hoping his girlfriend Laren would be impressed._

 _At the race track, the minions and brain boosted purple minions were in the bleachers wearing foam fingers and eating snacks._

 _"You think, Stu will be alright?" Bob asked Kevin seeing him nod._

 _"Yep we minions are pretty tough, along with Purpke Miniobs, remember?" Kevin assured him, seeing the race begin which was epic astounded that Stuart had won, making everybody impressed by this cheering and pumped up._


	3. Letting A Whole Zoo Loose

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more of the story, but hope everybody is enjoying.**

 **This chapter involves Bob letting an entire zoo of animals loose, which is funny as heck, since I know in The Hangover, the people in that steal a tiger, but I felt like letting a zoo full of animals loose was more funny, and the girls are very impressed by this, plus Dave and Kevin hope that Edith does not get ideas, from what they're telling her, Agnes and Margo.**

* * *

"Whoa, that was so awesome, and does Gru and Lucy know what you did, entering a demolition derby?" Edith asked making both Dave and Kevin grin with pride at her reaction, because they were giving her ideas hoping she would not try that or zGru would flip, like he and zLucy were because of the lab.

"That wasn't the only thing we did, you know?" Kevin said making them curious but before the male minions could say more, Lucy was there.

"How come you're not in bed, ad it's late, Pkus you have school in the morning?" she asked.

"Dave and Kevin were telling us one heck of a story, or beginning to." Agnes told her, as she and her sisters got into their beds, guessing Dave and Kevin would tell them more of it later, falling asleep, after getting goodnight kisses.

The next night, after they'd gotten into their pyjamas, the girls and Dave and Kevin were there, making them excited to hear more of the story plus Kevin smirked, seeing Lucky on Agnes's lap which made him think of Bob.

"Yes and thenext part involves Bob, and a zoo." Dave heard Kevin say grinning as this would be funny, plus hoped Agnes would never do what Bob did, makijg them curios.

* * *

" _Hey, where's Bob?" Stuart asked Kevin, as that made the male minion worry, because Bob wandered off a lot when their backs were turned seeijg there was a zoo not too far, putting two and two together._

 _"We'll be right back, we gotta get Bob back." Stuart told the others as they got it._

 _Kevin and Stuart entered the zoo, stunned that most of the animals were out of their habitats, nervous seeing a lion corner them making Kevin annoyed, scaring it off wondering how they had gotten out, guessing Bob had let the out._

 _"Typcal Bob, but the press are gonna have afield day." Stuart said seeijg Bob hug them._

 _"SorryI went off on my own." he said as Kevin and Stuart exchanged a grin at their younger brother, knowing it had been a mistake to do what he did, by letting a zoo full of animals out, seeing tropical birds along with birds of prey flying away from the zoo gigglimg, leaving before the cops showed up plus Wnimal Control could handle things._

 _"Let's go find our friends, alright?" Kevin said to him as they were leaving, joining their friends, making them curious as Dave told them impressing them including Pricat._

 _"That will probably end up, on the morning news, you know?" she told them grinning._

 _"Yep, but it's alright." Kevin said to her_


	4. Going To Magic School

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and after seeing DM3 today, it gave me ideas plus my cousin's husband wants to read this, but it is funny.**

 **In this one, Pricat tells the girls, about how she foubd the dragons when going to magic school.**

* * *

Pricat wondered what Dave, Kevin and the girls were doing, in the girls's room unaware that both Dave and Kevin were telling about what they and the others had did, deciding to join them making them surprised making the female purple minion excited, knowing the girls wondered, where the dragons had came from making her grin, revealing her fangs.

"Did you find them, in the Crooked Forest, like how I found Lucky?" Agnes asked her, making Edith sigh.

"I found their eggs, when the other minions were at Magic schoo,." Pricat said, making the girls curious,especially Agnes since Gru read Fantastic Beasts to her, making Pricat grin knowing this would be a good story to tell before they went to sleep seeing Dave and Kevin agree, hoping Gru did not mind. They were up past their bedtime, plus saw Lucky, Agnes's pet unigoat join them.

"I guess, he wants to hear your story, Pricat." Agnes told her, making the purple minion female grin.

* * *

 _Pricat grinned, as she and her minion friends were going to magic school meaning chaos would ensue, if her friends were given wands or learnt spells but these things happened when minions were involved walking through the forest that the magic school was near, seeing an nest which piqued the female purple minion, approaching._

 _She saw there were eggs in it, wondering where the mother griffin or whatever it was had went, making her worry for the eggs, deciding to take them with her, because maybe, somebody at the magic school might know how to help._

 _"Hey, maybe that guy can help, as he has a wand!" Pricat said to herself, and was approaching, making the man very curious about her thinking she was a magical creature, making her grin._

 _"Hey there, I found this nest, of abandoned eggs, can you help them?" she asked him, as she wanted to help these eggs get somewhere safe._

 _"I think so, but what kind of magical creature are you?" Newt asked her, making Pricat surprised, by what he just asked, guessing he must not be used to minions, or purple minions like her in these parts, making her grin._

 _"I'm Pricat and a purple minion, but was on my way to the magic school, when I foubd those eggs." she said to him._

 _"Oh, well I'm Newt, Newt Scalmander, but searching for magical creatures." he told her, which made her curious, knowing he would love her and Chomper's kingdom, hoping her friends weren't searching for her, but Newt was helping her saying there were baby dragons in the eggs, making her eye widen in awe._

 _"I think that I can help them, Mr Scalmander." Pricat told him, making him grin._

 _She was joining her minion friends who had blown up the potion lab, making her impressed they had did that, since they did things like this in the lab, but Kevin was curious about what she was excited about, seeing her show him the eggs, telling him to be careful with them, making him wonder what was in them._

 _"Dragons are in them, Kev." Pricat told him, impressing him hoping, that she would be a good mother, to the hatchlings seeing the female purple minion princess nod, which was why she did not need a wand, because she had her own magic._


	5. Flooding The Neighbourhood

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and came up with the idea for this one around four in the morning, while thinking about DM3 and imagined the minions swiping hoses, to make a water park and one thing led to another, plus my cousin's husband wants to read the story so far, as my cousin said that when we were going to see the movie.**

 **Dave and Kevin tell the girls the story, of how they swiped the hoses to make the water park, which Edith is impressed by it.**

* * *

It was the Fourth of July, but Gru noticed the neighbour's were complaining, saying that their hoses were gone, making him guess, the minions had either did it, or Edith had done it, unaware the minions had a slushie maker, hidden in the lab so they could make their own banana slushie, to have antics making Edith grin, knowing that Dave and Kevin would have something fun, to tell them tonight making Gru and Lucy wonder, what was going on.

"Nothing mom, I didn't steal them, or uncle Dru!" Edith said, seeing their uncle helping the minions out.

They were wearing Uncle Sam hats, but feeling better, after taking an nap, because they had stolen the hoses, but not admitting it right now, as Dru would find it hilarious, but Gru and Lucy would be stunned but we're drinking lemonade.

"Does that mean another awesome story later, before bed?" Agnes whispered to Kevin, seeing him nod.

That made Edith excited, making Dru, Gru and Lucy wonder, what had them excited, remembering that Dave and Kevin had been telling them bedtime stories, so was curious.

"Maybe I can listen in, and find out." Dru told them, making Gru curious.

Later after the girls were in pyjamas, they saw Dave and Kevin there, knowing an epic story was going to be told, making Edith exvited.

Dave nodded, as Agnes and Margo guessed it was about what happened earlier involving the hoses.

"Yeah, we were trying to make a water park or a lagoon." Dave told tnem, making Edith impressed.

* * *

 _"We should make a water park, as it is the summer, and the family would love that!" Kevin told his brothers, as they were drinking a certain slushie again, seeing his Brotjers agree, making Mel curious._

 _"How are we going to do that, make a water park?" he asked them, seeing Kevin roll his eyes._

 _"We borrowed hoses, to do this, alright?" he said to him, seeing Stuart nod._

 _They hoped that the neighbour's would not find out, or complain to Gru, but did not care plus knew that things were gonna get crazy, plus Dave and Kevin were in a blow up raft which Stuart found cute, along with Laurel his girlfriend, but things were getting out of control, and by morning, the neighbour's got a surprise._

 _The neighbourhood now looked like Venice, but the minions were in gondolas or blow up rafts stunning Gru that the minions had turned the area into Venice, impressed by this along with Lucy._

 _"We tried to make a water park, not Venice!" Kevin heard Mel say freaked out._

 _"Somebody's going Code Purple, like Kevin sometimes!" Dave said._

 _He and Kevin were enjoying things, as the current was soothing, but Gru and Lucy along with the girls were curious, but hoped the neighbour's were not mad at them, as the minions were being cute as usual._


	6. Fashion Show

The minions wondered why there were photos of them in outfits, like they'd had a fashion show unaware they'd been persuaded to do a fashion show, by Stuart when drinking another banana slushie, since Stuart had seen Dave and Jerry in hula skirts making Stuart sigh, knowing he had to tell them.

"That was kind of my idea, since I thought it would be funny." he told them.

"Go figure, as you like dressing up." Mel told him as Kevin sighed.

He admitted, that it was funny but also cute, hoping Gru did not know, since Friday nights got rambunctious, now they had the slushie maker, but had hidden it so Gru could not find it, or take it away from them unaware that Agnes had found one of the photos, since Stuart and her liked playing dress up a lot going to show Gru and Lucy.

"Oh geez, Stuart was dressing up again, but the otjers look cute." Lucy said.

"He does that a lot, plus he has a Lucy outfit." Gru told her, surprising his wife.

* * *

 _"Oh yeah, Friday night is minion night, as they say!" Dave said, wearing a Hawalian flower crown on his head like when he and Jerry had helped the girls with a backyard luau, so it was giving Stuart ideas, since he loved dressing up knowing that Mel woukd not join in, or think he was weird but some of his brothers were wanting to join in._

 _"Well maybe Mel will wanna dress, like a pirate of Penzance." Stuart said, knowing the Pirates of Penzance was Mel's favourite Gilbert and Sullivan opera, seeing him dressed like the modern, major general._

 _Plus Kevin was dressed like a hula dancer along with Dave, which Pricat found adorable dressed like a vampire minion girl making Stuart impressed, that everybody wanted to play too, but was taking photos, plus dressed like zLucy_

 _"Hehe, this is what you and Agnes do, right?" Chomper asked._

 _"More like role play." Stuart told him, seeing the male Purpke minion dressed like a gangster, wearing a fedora but had an Nerf gun in his chubby Purpke furred hands, as they were having a blast._

 _"Yeah, this is awesome!" Bob said wearing an unicorn outfit making Pricat get a funny idea, whispering to Bob, seeing him go out of the lab entering the girls's room seeing Agnes awake, stunned seeing Fluffy back, despite the fact she had Lucky now._

 _Bob giggled, leaving after Agnes had fallen asleep, making them grin at this._


	7. Snow Fun and Games

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but got inspired after watching Minion videos from Universal Studios Orlando including the new Universal holiday parade where the minions are being adorable, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **In this one, Dave and Kevin tell Tje girls a Christmas inspired story, which they enjoy plus Dru is watching the girls, while Gru and Lucy are out.**

* * *

"Whoa, it's almost the holidays, but the holidays are also fun." Agnes told Dave and Kevin.

"Yep, as dad put up the tree, well we helped him, plus we were hyper, you know?" Dave told her.

"Yep, guessing that this is gonna be one awesome story, you know?" Edith replied.

It was the beginning of December, meaning Christmas was approaching, making the girls but also the minions and brain boosted purple minions excitable, plus the advent calendars had just started, for both the girls and the minions so right now, the girls were in pyjamas, plus Lucky was wearing antlers, making Dave and Kevin giggle.

"Yeah, I know dad and mom won't mind, if we tell a story, since it is nearly your bedtime." Dave told them, because Gru told them that the girls needed to sleep to grow, and they did not want to mess with that, seeing Edith excited to hear the story both minions were about to tell, seeing Kevin smirk, hoping that Gru would teach Dru how to deal with their brothers, especially when it came to promising them things, since Miniobs did keep promises, taking ones from friends seriously.

"Oh hey you guys, what's going on in here?" Dru asked, as while Gru and Lucy had went out but would not be back until later, Dru was watching the girls but also keeping an eye on the minions, like Gru had asked, p,us left a long list of instructions for his brother involving the minions, which he had skimmed through, since he was letting them have fun.

"Just going to listen to a bedtime story, uncle Dru, you don't have to worry." Margo said.

"Aww, I thought you'd want to stay up, and have some epic fun with me?" Dru said, seeing Edith excited.

"Sorry uncle Dru, but we have school tomorrow, and we promised mommy and daddy we'd go to bed, after Dave and Kevin tell us a story, maybe the other cousins will want to play, they like that." Agnes told him, seeing him leave.

* * *

 _"Jingle bananas, jingle bananas, ice cream all the way!" Bob sang giggling, as it was the beginning of December meaning Christmas was coming, meaning fun, games but also Santa would visit, plus they'd been drinking their special drink._

 _"Whoa you guys, Gru just found the tree, you know what we should do?" Kevin said giggling._

 _"Make ornaments, for the tree, and stuff?" Mel asked seeing the male purple minion nod, as they needed until help, since the big hearted female purple minion liked to share her art supplies seeing her there asking if they needed her help until a sound made her jump._

 _"Whoa, somebody found the snow machine that Nefario invented, so we and the girls could have snow fun inside, you thinking, what we're thinking?" Stuart said, seeing his brothers go fibd the snow machine, seeing one of the brain boosted purple minions had discovered it and in curiousity, had turned it on._

 _"Wow, this is awesome, let's just have snow fun tonight!" Bob yelled starting a snowball fight, which was turning into one epic snowball war, plus the brain boosted purple minions were joining in, as they were all having fun, unawsre Dru and Gru were watching this, Dru amused by the antics, but Gru not so much, knowing they were gonna get carried away._

 _"Aww let them have their fun, brother." Dru said to him, seeing Gru go try to calm them down, knowing carried away minions got into big trouble, guessing they'd had a certain drink, plus it was nearly sunrise turning the machine off, which got their attention._

 _"I know you were having fun, but you were getting carried away, and I care about you too much, now go to bed." Gru said seeing them go after getting goodnight kisses, which like the girls, helped the minions go to sleep too hoping that sleeping woukd make them happier like they'd been playing in the snow._

 _Gru then made sure to not hide the snow machine, since turning the lab into a winter wonderland was a great idea, grinning while going to join Lucy upstairs_


	8. A Growing Family

**A/N**

 **I felt like updating after reading stuff on my Deviant Art, plus TeamRocketFanGirl/MinionFan4Ever said I could use her minion OC April, so I got ideas.**

 **In this one, Carl and April were having fun at Chuck-E-Cheese but April finds Carl chubby adorable and curious about that despite Carl expkained about the Gut Grower.**

* * *

April giggled as she was poking her mate, Carl's chubby belly as they were hanging out at Chuck-E-Cheese since they loved hanging out there plus they liked the pizza there along with playing the games, which they had been doing so eating a lot of pizza seeing Carl eating a lot to help him get cuter, after Mel had hit him with the Gut Grower so April foubd what was happening cute.

"Mmmm this pizza is good, like when dad and zLucy bring the girls here to have fun." Carl told her.

"Yeah, I love coming here, it's a lot of fun but we should go home soon, as it is late, plus zGru will worry." April told him as she was using her to hens she had gotten to buyba PS4 seeing Carl grin, knowing his brothers would love that seeing her nod leaving getting back to the Gru house seeing a party going on in the lab making April excited, especially the Segway racing.

"Hey, how was the date, and why do you smell like pizza?" Dave asked, making April giggle.

"We were at Chuck-E-Cheese, plus April won a PS4." Carl said making the chubby minions and chubbier purpke minions in the family excited plus April was curious about how they had gotten that way, meaning they get to tell a story to somebody besides the girls.

"Can we use your PS4, to have some fun?" Chomper asked April seeing her nod, making Pricat shake her purple furred head at him.

* * *

 _Nefario grinned as he had finished making the Gut Grower, that altered the metabolism and encouraged slow weight gain of those that were exposed to it but not sick or full leaving, just as Dave and Kevin were running into the lab, curious about the new invention deciding to activate it, to see wt it did, as a beam shot out, hitting both Dave and Kevin in their bellies making them giggle because it was tickling them._

 _"I feel really, really hungry, what about you, Davey?" Kevin asked him._

 _"Yeah, let's go to the kitchen and eat and eat!" Kevin said just as Nefario walked in, impressed the Gut Grower had worked plus giving them treats to nuture their growing metabolisms but they wouldn't be noticeable until a few months later._

 _A bit later they were feeling sleepy, as the dreaded food coma was affecting them, as Nefario explained that this would happen a lot seeing both minions get sleepy, just as Gru walked in happy the Gut Grower was working, glad that Dave and Kevin were the first minions to be exposed to it._

 _"Yep plus I told them, they could use it on their friends, you know?" Nefario told him._

 _Later after waking up, Dave and Kevin were using the Gut Grower on Chomper and Pricat but then the other minions and purple minions in the family seeing them hungry just like them having fun among other things, plus Gru was using the Growth Ray on the house and lab to make it bigger, so the growing minions and purple minions had room to grow, plus would give them extra treats._


End file.
